Unexpected Greenhorn
by Jlynne33
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH- The Northwestern is greeted by a daughter that no one knew Norman had, not even himself. Due to circumstances out of their control, Sig is forced to allow her on the boat. JakeA./OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First Deadliest Catch fanfic. I really hope you all enjoy it!**

The men of the Northwestern were on deck prepping her for King Crab launch, while Sig and Edgar were in the wheel house going over strategy. The normally deafening noise came to an abrupt halt which caught the brother's attention. Both of their heads shot up and towards deck. Over the stack they could just make out two Alaskan state troopers and a woman in a business suit.

"You've got to be kidding me," mumbled Sig under his breath.

He and Edgar jumped down the stairs from the wheelhouse and loped over to the rail where the rest of the crew was gathered.

"I need to speak with a," the lady in the business suit paused to look at her paperwork, "Norman Hansen."

Everyone's gaze swung to Norman, the quietest and most even tempered member on board, and then back to the state troopers. Everyone shifted slightly, and squared their shoulders, looking ready for a fight.

Sig and Edgar shared a brief look before stepping forward, slightly blocking Norman, who for his part had stepped slightly forward, but remained silent at the look Sig shot him.

"Now just what the hell is this all about, lady" Sig questioned in his normal psycho Sig voice.

The woman cleared her throat and nodded to the troopers, one of whom nodded back and stepped back towards the black SUV behind them.

"This may come as a shock, so I'd really prefer to have this conversation in private with Mr. Hansen." The woman said in a professional voice.

Edgar nodded to the rest of the crew, who for their parts backed down and returned to work.

"Well lady, we're all Mr. Hansen here, anything you need to say to him, you can sure as hell say to us." Sig said with a mild glare in her direction.

"Yes, well be that as it may, I'll need confirmations from Norman Hansen that it's okay for you gentleman to be here."

Norman quietly stepped up and nodded, "Ya, it's fine."

"Okay, let me begin. I'm sorry to inform you of this Mr. Hansen, but Madeline Holms has passed away."

Norman furrowed his brow in concentration, while Sig and Edgar shot him curious looks.

"Alright…well thanks for letting me know, I guess," Norman replied uncomfortably. The name was vaguely familiar.

"No, Mr. Hansen, you don't seem to understand. In the event of Ms. Holms passing, you became the only living relative of Lucy Holms."

"But, I'm not related to Madeline Holms, I think you've got this messed up somehow." Norman replied looking thoroughly confused.

"Mr. Hansen, Lucy is your daughter. You have become her only living relative. Now, as she's a minor, she is now your responsibility."

All the color drained from Norman's face as Sig and Edgar wheeled around on him, both talking at the same time and not making any sense to Norman's overworked brain.

"Now she's been in a group home for the last three months, as we couldn't get a hold of you. If you choose not to accept her then she will be sent back there." The lady interrupted the Hansen's argument.

The brother's all quieted down and shared a silent conversation. They'd watched TV; they knew exactly what happened in those homes.

"Fuck, no, we'll take care of her." Sig said in a voice laced with resignation.

Norman nodded and stepped forward, "I'll take care of her. When will she be here?"

The woman looked relieved and gestured behind her for someone to step forward. A petite girl with light blond hair down the middle of her back stepped forward with the trooper that had gone to the car. She was looking down with her hair covering her face, but when she looked up there was really no doubt she was a Hansen.

She had the same fair coloring as Sig, and when she locked eyes on Norman, his breath was knocked from him at the sight of her ice blue eyes that all the Hansen's shared. She looked exactly like the pictures of his mother in the family album from her wedding to their dad.

His throat closed up, he told himself it was from panic, but if he was being honest it was him being overwhelmed by emotion.

"Well, Mr. Hansen, it seems we have some paperwork to sign. If you wouldn't mind joining me up here we can settle everything and you can begin getting acquainted with your daughter."

At the word daughter, both Norman and Lucy's cheeks pinked and the broke eye contact. Lucy just stood quietly by the woman as she led them both over to the SUV to sign a million papers.

On deck Sig and Edgar were engaged in a quiet argument over what this would mean for the boat. Louise had just had another baby, and wouldn't be able to take on another kid without him there to help, and June was in Norway with Sig's kids for the next month.

"I hope to fuck that the fact that she's a Hansen outweighs that she's a woman. Or else this fucking boat will sink from the power of dad rolling over in his grave." Sig said in a frustrated tone.

Edgar tried to smooth things over, "I'm sure it'll be alright. We have to do this for Norman. Did you see her? She's fucking tiny; she can't go back to a group home. She's fucking family."

"I know, that's why I'm breaking every fishing rule I've ever had and letting her on the boat."

A half an hour later, all was signed and officially Norman was Lucy's guardian. As she would be eighteen in nine months, the woman didn't expect him to have a surprise visit from CPS, but told him to be prepared for it anyway.

The trooper handed Norman one suitcase and then they got in the SUV and drove away. Norman looked at the suitcase and then to Lucy, "Uhm, you can't bring this on board."

Lucy's eyes shot to him, "Why not? That's all I have…" her voice broke slightly at the end.

Norman panicked, "No, I mean you can bring whatever's in it, but not suitcases on board."

Lucy didn't ask questions, just nodded and bent to open the suitcase. She began scooping the contents into her arms. Norman saw that it was mostly jeans, many with designer holes in them and thin t-shirts. His cheeks heated at the sight of her undergarments and he quickly looked away.

Edgar bounded up onto the dock and looked at his new niece and what she had clutched in her arms. He placed an arm on her shoulder comfortingly and hollered over the deck for Jake to bring up a bag. Jake quickly scrambled over the edge with a plastic grocery bag in hand.

His breath caught at the vision before him. A beautiful woman was standing there; looking tiny between the youngest Hansen brothers' clutching clothes. He caught a flash of black lace and his mouth went dry.

Edgar followed his line of vision and rolled his eyes heavenward before fixing him with a hard stare, "Don't even think about it Junior."

Jake snapped his gaze from Edgar and shoved the bag in Norman's hands before scaling back over the side of the boat.

"Well honey, as cute as I'm sure your wardrobe is, we're gonna have to go get you some warmer clothes quick before we launch." Edgar said with a reassuring squeeze.

Lucy looked at him slightly horrified, "Launch?"

Edgar looked at her and back at Norman, "Ya didn't Norman…never mind. You're going to have to come out on the boat with us. There's no one else to take care of you right now and we can't afford not to go out."

Lucy swallowed back tears and nodded, looking down and hiding her face. She couldn't believe this. She lost her mother three months ago and spent the rest of her time in an overrun group home. Now she was going out to see with her _father_ who had said less than ten words to her, and a bunch of men she didn't know.

Edgar looked at Norman over Lucy's bent head. Norman was sending him a helpless and pleading look. Edgar heaved a sigh and started putting the girl's clothes in the bag. He shoved it at Norman.

"Alright kiddo, let's you and me head to the trading post. Your dad will put your stuff on the boat." Edgar said as he began to steer her away from the boat.

Lucy looked up at Edgar with startled eyes and back at Norman. Her sad stare sent him into action.

"Uhm here, just get whatever you need." He said as he shoved his credit card into her hands. She nodded quietly and shoved it into her back pocket.

Edgar kept his arm around her the entire way to the store and talked incessantly about his wife and kids, and Sig, basically the whole family. It was like he was trying to give her their entire family history in the ten minute walk.

When they entered the store Edgar announced to the sales lady that he needed to outfit his niece in everything a woman would need to go out on a boat, and in a hurry. She looked a bit flustered but took a long look at Lucy, guessing her size before fluttering around the store throwing things into a huge duffle bag.

They got to the counter twenty minutes later and Lucy's eyes bulged at the total. Edgar just patted her comfortingly and told her to give the woman Norman's card. She felt really guilty, but Edgar assured her that that's the total that Norman would be expecting.

They arrived back at the boat and Lucy just stared as Edgar jumped over the side and landed on deck. At 5'2 she had no idea how she was supposed to manage the jump. Edgar had his arms full of her duffle when Jake stepped up. He reached his arms up to her and she looked hesitant before he nodded with a reassuring smile.

She leaned down and placed her hands on his shoulders and he lifted her down into the boat. They locked eyes for a second before both looked away and blushed. Jake heard Edgar mutter an 'Aw hell' behind them and quickly let her go and walked away.

Lucy stared after him before Edgar caught her attention and led her below deck. He put her bag in his and Norman's room, explaining that they'd figure out sleeping arrangements later. Next he led her up to the wheelhouse to meet Sig.

When they entered the conversation stopped immediately. Lucy looked between Sig and Norman uncomfortably, it was clear they had been talking about her. Sig kept his eyes locked on Norman for a moment before turning to Lucy and sticking out his hand.

"I'm Sig; I'm the captain, which means I'm in charge of making sure you're safe. So, just listen to me and everything will go great. Now, do you cook?"

"Uhm yes? I mean I know how." Lucy said, taken slightly aback by Sig's abrupt nature.

"Wonderful. You're now executive chef on this fine marine vessel." Sig said with a straight face. Edgar burst out laughing, and Norman shot Sig a glare.

"You don't have to cook for us if you don't want to…"Norman trailed off without really looking at her.

"No, no, it's fine. I want to earn my keep." Lucy said with a stubborn set to her chin.

Edgar clapped her on the back and pulled her to him, ruffling her hair, "Yup, for sure a Hansen."

Lucy gave him a tiny smile and looked down to cover her face with her hair.

"Matt already got all the food and it's down in storage and the galley, you can take a look if you'd like. We're going to set sail at 12:01 tonight." Sig said, not really leaving room for discussion. Lucy nodded and headed downstairs.

The three brothers' were left in the wheelhouse. Edgar and Sig turned to Norman, "Well, this is certainly an interesting development," Sig said, stating the obvious.

Norman nodded, "I had no idea she even existed," he said, answering the unasked question.

Edgar put a hand on his shoulder, "We know dude. You would've been there. Don't feel guilty now." Edgar stated trying to head off what he was sure to be the beginnings of Norman's silent inner turmoil.

"Do you think she knows? I mean do you think she thinks that I just abandoned her?"

"You could tell her man," Sig stated, trying to encourage some communication between the father and daughter. Norman just shrugged before lighting a cigarette and heading down to the deck.

**Please review, and let me know if you think I should continue! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was in the galley trying to figure out how to use all the kitchen's implements when Matt approached her.

"Hey Luce, I wanted to give you a few tips before we head out tomorrow."

Lucy gave him a smile and nodded for him to continue.

"I'm not really sure how many men you've been around, but we eat a lot more than a little thing like you ever could imagine. Also, we're fisherman, we eat even more than most men," he paused at her wide eyes, "Now that means that for breakfast you should plan on making at least three times what you yourself could eat for each man. Also, hot food is always the most appreciated. It gets fuckin' cold out there."

Lucy just nodded with huge eyes. She cleared her throat and began speaking in her tiny high pitched voice, "Uhm I was thinking about making spaghetti tonight…how much of that should I make?"

Matt chuckled, this tiny thing didn't even come up to his chest and everything about her screamed little doll, "Well darlin', we buy the noodles in bulk, so I'd say a handful of dry pasta per person, with two extra handfuls. Use a whole thing of the large hamburger and two of the big jars of sauce. If there's left-over's trust me they'll be eaten the next day between sets."

Matt could tell she seemed a bit overwhelmed, so he patter her on the top of her head with a smile before stumbling into his stateroom for an hour of shut eye. The back breaking work of readying the boat for launch was definitely tiring.

Lucy stood in the middle of the galley and tried not to get overwhelmed. She had never cooked for more than her mother and herself. With a huge sigh she pushed up her sleeves and began filling the huge pot with water. Once it was filled she realized she had a problem; she couldn't live the pot to the stove!

Lucy glared at the pot for a few minutes before wandering to the deck. She was on a mission to find Jake; she knew he'd help her. She definitely didn't want to have to ask any of the Hansen's, she didn't want to give them a reason to think that she couldn't cut it with them.

She found Jake re-stringing pots on the deck and looked around on the look out for her family. When she saw it was all clear she hurried over to him and placed a hand on his forearm.

Jake's eyes shot down to the tiny girl below him, she took his breath away every time. Seeing her looking up at him with her huge ice colored eyes made his mind drift to another scenario where she was on her knees with the same look. He mentally berated himself before leaning down like she gestured.

He noticed her shuffling her feet nervously and grinned at how adorable she was. She was playing with the hem of her tight red zip up sweatshirt and avoiding eye contact now.

"I need help," she barely whispered.

Jake frowned and jumped off the pot he was perched on. Immediately ready to help her with whatever she may need. She met his eyes before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the galley.

Jake stared at their hands, marveling at how tiny and soft they were in his work roughened grasp. He shook those thoughts from his head once again, he had no urge to die today, and that was exactly what would happen if any Hansen was able to see into his head.

She led him to the sink and gestured to the pot. He looked at it in confusion; clearly no one had mentioned to her his lack of culinary skills. He'd do just about anything for her when she looked at him with those eyes, but he wasn't sure that poisoning the crew was one of them.

She heaved a sigh, "I uhm need you to lift it to the stove for me, it's too heavy with all the water in it."

Jake grinned in relief; she didn't expect him to cook. He easily maneuvered the pot to the stove and gave her a pat on the head before heading to the deck once more. He figured he'd return in a half an hour to drain it for her.

When he returned 45 minutes later he saw that the table was already set and Matt was draining the pasta for Lucy. He felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to be the one she came to for help, only him. He shook off his feelings and hurried to clean up before dinner.

When he returned everyone else was seated at the table and he slid into the end seat. Lucy was hovering near the table waiting to see if anyone needed anything. Everyone was dishing out the food and ribbing each other. If Jake hadn't been watching Lucy from the corner of his eye he would've missed how Norman lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the seat next to him and started putting food on a plate for her.

He looked to the side and saw that Edgar and Sig had also noticed. Sig had a concentrated stare on and Edgar had a grin. Lucy and Norman didn't say anything to each other, just continued eating. No one could deny their familial relationship. There were no two people that had mastered the strong silent type more than Norman and Lucy.

Nick and Edgar were laying praise on Lucy and the blush that stained her cheeks was enough to make Jake feel tight in his jeans. He immediately tried to picture Sig in women's panties to deflate his misbehaving cock. Thank God it worked.

When he looked up from his plate he saw that Lucy was staring at him, and he prayed he hadn't embarrassed himself by moaning out loud or something.

When they were half way through the meal they guys began questioning Lucy about her life before coming to them.

"So, what are you supposed to be doing about school? Isn't it the middle of the year?" Nick questioned her. All three Hansen brothers exchanged a worried glance; they hadn't even thought of that.

"I got my GED when my mom got sick. It was just the two of us, and she needed me more than I needed school," Lucy explained with a non-chalant shrug.

Nick gave her a pitying look, lucky for him she didn't see it, she hated the pity that went along with losing a parent.

"Are you planning on going to college or anything?" Edgar asked, looking at Norman, who paled slightly, clearly running figures in his head for tuition.

"Uh, maybe. I haven't really decided yet. I have some scholarships if I do decide to go though."

"So you're a smart cookie then?" Sig asked with a smile.

"I guess so. But that's not what the scholarships are from. It's really embarrassing, but when my mom and I lived in the south she entered me in all these beauty pageants. The prizes usually involved some sort of scholarship." Lucy explained with a painful blush on her cheeks.

Matt let out a large laugh, "leave it to Norman to have a Norwegian super model for a daughter." Both Norman and Lucy blushed and shared a quick look at that.

"Why the fuck are you surprised Bradley? All the Hansen's are supremely good looking." Sig boasted.

After that everyone began to disperse, the guys insisting they would take care of the dishes. Sig advised her to get some sleep as they would be setting sail at the crack of dawn tomorrow.

Lucy stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Edgar noticed her. He rolled his eyes and led her to his and Norman's stateroom.

"It's not the Ritz, but it'll have to do for now Kid. Norman and I will switch off staying in Sig's room when he's not sleeping, and you can stay in here."

Lucy nodded gratefully and climbed into what was normally Edgar's bed. She fell asleep almost immediately, both physically and emotionally exhausted.

Norman stood in the doorway to his room, leaning against the jam, just staring at the sleeping Lucy. He was in awe that this was his child. He never expected to have kids that was more Sig and Edgar's deal. Now that he had her, he found himself at war with his feelings.

On one hand, he instantly felt a bond to her, the need to protect her. On the other, she was already grown; it was disconcerting to overnight be the parent to a seventeen year old girl/woman.

At that thought, he realized it made him slightly uncomfortable to share a room with her. For the night he decided to sleep in the galley. In the morning he decided he would talk to Edgar about putting her in Sig's room. A girl her age needed her own space. It wasn't her fault that she was landed on a crab vessel and would be stuck in the middle of the Bering Sea for the majority of the year.

When Lucy awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find herself alone in the room. She hurriedly dressed, concerned that she had slept through breakfast and the guys didn't get to eat before they headed to sea.

She was surprised yet again to see Norman curled up on the galley bench and that dock was still visible from the porthole window. She was confused as to why Norman was on the bench, but she quickly put those thoughts aside to begin making breakfast.

Jake awoke to the smell of frying bacon, one of his favorite scents, and rolled off his high bunk. He hauled on a pair of sweats over his boxers and tugged a sweatshirt over his threadbare t-shirt. Though the living quarters were heated, they always seemed to be freezing first thing in the morning.

He ambled into the kitchen absently scratching his stomach and yawning. He smiled at the sight of Lucy beating eggs in a huge bowl. Periodically she would stop to shake out her arm. He smirked and strode over to her and ruffled her hair before grabbing a cup of coffee.

Lucy looked over her shoulder at Jake and sent him a smile through her lashes. He was fairly certain she didn't have any idea how appealing she looked at any time, but especially first thing in the morning. He mentally slapped himself when his mind wandered to what it would be like to wake up to her every morning.

"Quit staring at my niece Junior." Edgar grumbled with a smack to the back of his head on the way to grab a cup of coffee. Edgar let out a snort when he saw the twin blushes gracing Jake and Lucy's cheeks. He rolled his eyes, "_kids."_

Norman began to stir at the noise in the galley and sat up, instantly regretting the abrupt movement and placing a hand on his lower back.

"Not as young as you used to be aye, brother?" Edgar said with a jab to his shoulder. Norman simply glared before escaping to his stateroom for clean clothes and Advil.

Lucy stared after him with a guilty expression; she hoped he hadn't stayed out there because of her. Her thoughts were forgotten when Nick and Matt entered the galley, grabbing cups of coffee with pats to her head and kisses on the cheek. Nick smirked at her blush and pinched her cheek, which earned him a scowl.

"Don't mess with the one that prepares your food." Lucy muttered in his direction.

"She's got spunk. I like her; I think she should keep her." Nick said with a laugh before sitting at the table.

Everyone began eating and Lucy excused herself to bring Sig breakfast up in the wheelhouse. He smiled his thanks to her and gestured to the chair next to him.

"Wanna learn how to launch a boat kid?"

Lucy nodded eagerly and stood up to get a closer look at what he was doing.

"Relax kid; it's gonna be a half an hour yet." Sig said with a chuckle at her enthusiasm.

Lucy sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, trying to be patient. She knew that she would be bored stiff if she was stuck down below the whole trip. She was hoping that Sig would take to her and let her hang with him most of the days when the men were working on deck.

She was used to having to take care of other people, namely her mother, so she wasn't put off by the cooking and cleaning she would be tasked with. However, she was also very driven and had advanced herself through school at an accelerated rate, she wasn't used to just sitting on her ass all day.

She also thought there might be a better view of Jake from the wheelhouse windows. As much as she tried to ignore it, she felt herself developing a crush on him. She knew he was older and it was inappropriate for her to explore her feelings. The main reason was that she only had her uncle's and father to rely on, if they didn't approve and gave her the boot she would be on her own.

Also, she was fairly certain that they would literally kill Jake.

It wasn't long before they were leaving harbor and Lucy was enthralled by all the gauges that Sig was quizzing her on. She had always had excellent memory recall, which had helped her graduate early, and now was helping her to learn the boat.

While Edgar was her nurturer in the new family, Sig had the best stories. His gruff demeanor had been off putting at first, but as soon as they settled in and he began telling her the family history she was drawn to him as well.

Her father was another story. She had always known about him, something she was sure would surprise him. Her mother had never hid who he was from her, and had even offered to call him when she turned thirteen. But Lucy had never been ready, that is until fate made the decision for her.

She understood once meeting Norman her mother's decision to keep her from him. She had explained to Lucy when she was thirteen that her dad was gone ten months of the year on a death trap, and she couldn't handle the stress of that, let alone heap it on a child.


End file.
